My Love
by Eleix Moone
Summary: An angsty one-shot inspired by the song My Love by Westlife.


**A/n: Song- My Love by Westlife**

_An empty street, an empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.  
I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together._

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seems so far_

Draco was staring at the fire in his fireplace, depressed beyond reason. He couldn't remember a time where he felt as alone as he did at that very moment. Tears began to well up in Draco's eyes as he thought about her.

"Why did she leave me?" he sobbed. "Why? Why did she have to die?" He remembered her death so clearly... how he wasn't able to stop his father from killing her.

**(flashback)**

**Lucius waited for his son and his _girlfriend. _He sneered. Why his son was dating that filthy creature, he'd never know. He looked at the door as Draco walked in.**

**"Ah... welcome, son," Lucius spat. "Where's your little mudblood girlfriend?"**

**"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco screamed. **

**"I'll call her whatever I damn well please!" Lucius answered. "I bet you are wondering why I called you here?" Draco didn't answer. Hermione, who had just entered the room, cowered behind Draco. "You will see what the punishment for dating a mudblood is!"**

**"Don't hurt her!" Draco didn't care what his father did to him, as long as nothing harmed Hermione.**

**"I wasn't planning on hurting her, but now that you've suggested it..."**

**Draco's heart froze. "Shit..." he mumbled. He glared at his father.**

**"Crucio!" came the sound of Lucius's voice. Suddenly, a searing hot pain shot through Draco's body. He was defenseless against every thing. Lucius lifted the curse off of his son, and kicked him out of the way. "Ah, now Mudblood, now_ you_ will see why some one like you shouldn't date a Malfoy!" He grabbed Hermione's wrist, twisting it painfully behind her back. He dragged her over to a wall, slamming her against it. He kicked her repeatedly; he threw her against the cold, hard concrete floor. Hermione screamed. **

**Draco opened his eyes. Hermione's screams of pain brought him back from unconsciousness. **

**"AVADA KADAVRA!"**

**"NO!" Draco yelled. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much for Draco to bear. He collapsed once again. **

**"Goodbye," Lucius laughed as he left the room.**

**"Oh no... Hermione..." Draco sobbed. Hermione... dead... He couldn't believe his father would have sunk so low as to killing the love of his son's life.**

**(end flashback)**

_(Chorus) So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.  
All the seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I Love The Most  
Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

Draco and Hermione were planning on spending the rest of their life together. It wasn't definite, but there was a pretty good chance. The day of Hermione's death, Draco had been planning a romantic date for the two of them! It would be on their three-year anniversary. He had reservations made at their favorite restaurant, her favorite flowers set up to be sent to her, the ring picked out... Yes, Draco was planning on proposing to her. He knew in his heart that Hermione was the one that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Because of his father, his true love was gone. He'd never have the chance to propose to her.

_I try to read, I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)  
I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_(Chorus) _

"How are you today, Draco?" Harry asked. He and Draco were having a guys night, along with Ron and Blaise. It was the one-year anniversary of Hermione's death, and Harry knew Draco was taking it hard, even if Draco wasn't showing it.

Draco forced a fake smile onto his face. "I'm great" Truth was, he was anything but. He had once again cried himself to sleep. _No one knows how hard this is! _Draco's heart screamed at Harry. _No one! None of you have had to experience the love of your life die right in front of you, and you have to spend every fucking day of your life knowing it's your fault that she's dead! _"You know what Harry? I don't feel very well. I'm going to just hang out at home tonight."

"Okay."

_To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
You're all I'm thinking of_

_(Chorus)_

Draco collapsed onto the floor in front of the fire, clutching a picture of Hermione to his heart. He could still smell her every time he entered their room. At that moment, Draco couldn't think of anything he wanted more then to just hold his love close to him. Thoughts of his father killing Hermione began to plague Draco's mind. He got up, walked into his room, a decision made. He knew what he had to do.

_Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)  
Dreams will take it there  
Where the skies are blue (woah yeah), to see you once again my love. (oh my love)  
All the seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I Love The Most  
Where the fields are green, to see you once again... My Love_

"Draco? Are you home?" Blaise called, knocking on the front door. After a few minutes, Blaise walked into the house. "Draco?" He walked into Draco and Hermione's bedroom, and he stopped breathing. "Oh my god..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione?" Draco said, looking around. "Oh my God, Hermione! It's you!"

Hermione smiled. "Draco! I've missed you! But, it wasn't your time! You weren't supposed to die yet!"

"'Mione, I couldn't live without you. I couldn't stand it any longer." Tears fell from Draco's eyes.

Hermione started to cry, also. "Oh Draco..."

The two kissed. Finally, the star-crossed lovers were together at last. Forever.

**A/n: Okay, I'm sure that kind of sucked... I'm kind of depressed, so... yeah. Hence this story. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! r&r please! If you have an idea for a better ending, tell me please. :-)  
**


End file.
